First Echoes
by Kimara
Summary: During a visit to Corellia, Luke Skywalker meets a woman who gives him a glimpse into his father's past as Obi-Wan's apprentice.


Title: First Echoes

Author: kimara

Series: Whispers of the Past

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everyone in the Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from it.

Summary: During a visit to Corellia, Luke Skywalker meets a woman who gives him a glimpse into his father's past as Obi-Wan's apprentice. 

Author's Note: This story is an offshoot of my previous story Till There was You with the characters of the Tenore family and Leamona Halcyon originating there. Here is a brief background for anyone who has not read it. Luke and Mara travel to Corellia to test a young girl's Force potential. When they meet with the girl and her parents, they find that she is a descendant of the Halcyon Jedi line and that her elderly great-grandmother knew Anakin while he was Obi-Wan's apprentice. Once the mayhem of their trip concludes, Luke arranges to travel to the Tenore home to learn what he can about his father. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta, Monalee. Without her constant support this story would have never been completed. 

Feedback: Is always welcome and basically craved. On-list or privately. kimarasky@hotmail.com 

***********

The first few days after Mara was rescued from Honore Barkale were spent in rest and relaxation. Mirax and Corran decided to remain on Corellia with Wedge and Iella and Luke and Mara. The three couples had spent their time enjoying the sights, sounds and hospitality of the vacation resort. Feeling that Mara's abduction had been somehow made easier by the failings of his security staff, the manager of the 'Regent' had been intent on finding some way to make it up to the Skywalkers. He had arranged for the couples to spend three days at a secluded cottage in an exclusive, private area of the Gold Beaches. The three-bedroom cottage had been gorgeous, tastefully decorated with rich woods, opulent fabrics and unique works of art. An open balcony ran along the upper floor on the beach side of the cottage, giving the occupants a spectacular view of the ocean. The beach that fronted the property was secluded by semi-circular rows of palm trees that gave them totally privacy. 

They had spent their days lounging in the sun and playing in the surf. Luke's skin had shaded towards the golden color he had sported in his youth on Tatooine in just that short time. The couples had spent their evenings seated on the balcony enjoying each other's company while partaking of hotel delivered catered feasts. All three evenings had been clear and bright and they had watched Corell slide below the horizon as the sun set only to be replaced by twinkling stars in the dark night sky. All in all, it had been the most relaxing time any of them had experienced in quite some time. 

After a late breakfast this final morning, the couples had reluctantly gathered up their belongings and stowed them in the borrowed hotel speeder. After a last lingering walk along the secluded beach, they got into vehicle and headed back into Coronet. 

Corran directed the vehicle towards the city's spaceport. He and Wedge had contacted Mirax's father, Booster, the day before and asked him to bring the children to meet them. After the events of a few days earlier, both sets of parents wanted the reassurance of having their children nearby. So Booster had agreed to put the 'Errant Venture' into orbit around Corellia and bring his grandson and Syal and Myri Antilles to the city in a shuttle. 

The group had barely walked away from the parked speeder when the small shuttle entered the hangar and dropped into the berth beside the 'Pulsar Skate'. The hiss of the landing ramp drew Luke's attention and he watched in awe as the three youngsters bounded down the ramp and into their parents waiting arms. He squeezed Mara's hand gently as he took in the scene before him. _*That will be us soon*_, he sent warmly. _*I can't wait*, _was his wife's mental reply. 

Their attention was drawn from the children by the approach of the shuttle's other occupant. "Hello, Booster," Luke said as he extended his hand. 

Booster shook the extended hand but address himself to Mara. "I glad to see that you are back with us safe and sound, Mara." 

"Thank you, Booster; so am I," Mara replied with a smile. 

With a nod, Booster left the Skywalkers to walk back to the others. After a quick hug from each of the children and good-byes from the other adults, he boarded the shuttle and the ramp closed. The Horns and Antilles walked back to join Luke and Mara and they all watched the small shuttle depart. The walk back to the speeder was filled with the children asking their parents question after question about the resort. 

Luke grasped the sleeve of Corran's tunic and let them fall a few steps behind the others. " We will be staying at the spaceport and not returning to the 'Regent' with you." At Corran's questioning look he continued. "The ambassador has graciously agreed to lend us a small shuttle and Mara and I plan to travel out to visit with the Tenores and Madam Halcyon." As his words were absorbed, Luke could see Corran fighting with his emotions. His gaze shifted from Luke's face to his wife and son and Luke sought to solve his friend's dilemma. "Keirianna's parents would like to discuss her training and I would like the opportunity to speak with Madam Halcyon. If you would like, I can make arrangements for us to go back in the next couple days so that you can meet her as well. I'm sure there is much she can tell you about your father's family." 

Corran conceded to Luke's plan with a sigh. "I do want the opportunity to meet with her before we leave." 

Everyone but Mara had loaded into the speeder by the time Luke and Corran reached it. "We'll see you tonight then?" Corran asked as he hopped into the driver's seat. 

"Yes, tonight," Luke replied, as he and Mara backed away from the speeder. He could see the confusion in the others' faces. Not wanting to get into a drawn out conversation, he said flatly. "Corran will explain. We will see you all later." With a parting smile to their friends, he and Mara crossed the hangar. 

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the Ambassador's private hangar. An aide met them at the door and directed them to a sleek luxury shuttle. "The ship is at your disposal, Master Skywalker. A flight plan has been filed, arrangements have been made for you to land at the spaceport in Olian and a speeder had been procured for your use. Is there anything else that you require?" the aide asked. 

"I think you have planned for everything," Luke replied. "Please convey our sincere gratitude again to the Ambassador." At her nod, Luke and Mara moved up the ramp and into the cockpit of the ship. 

Mara automatically dropped into the pilot seat and began preparing the small shuttle for take off. Luke looked over at her with a smirk. "Relegated to copilot again?" 

"Have to keep you in your place, Skywalker," Mara intoned without emotion. Her expression softened as she watched him lower himself into the copilot seat and fasten his restraint. "Meditate, Luke. I know that's what you want to do. I'll bring you out when we are ready to land." 

Luke leaned across the space between the seats and kissed his wife gently. "Thank you. I have so many questions, I don't know where to start." He closed his eyes and began to breathe in a slow, deep pattern. Each exhalation of air brought him deeper into his meditation trance. He cleared his mind and opened himself fully to the intricacies of the Force. He was vaguely aware of the ship lifting out of the hangar and into the lower atmosphere. With that last conscious thought, he fell fully into his meditation, allowing the Force to lead him freely where it would. 

Mara allowed the serenity of her husband's mediation to flow over her as she piloted the ship. The peace of his current expression showed no hint of his earlier nervousness. She knew how much this opportunity to learn about his father meant to him and only hoped the things he learned would not bring him pain. A glance at the navigational display relayed their proximity to the spaceport so she reached over to him. "Luke," she called softly. 

Blue eyes opened slowly as he became aware of his surroundings. "Already?" Luke asked. 

Mara spared him a nod even though her full attention was back on landing the shuttle. She set it down in the space allocated without incident and they moved quickly to their speeder. Inputting the coordinates of the homestead into the controls, Luke started the vehicle. Within seconds, they were speeding in the direction of the Tenores' home. 

Keirianna and her father were standing in the yard when the speeder approached. The father's hands rested comfortingly on the young girl's shoulders as they came to a stop. With a small smile at Mara, Luke jumped from the speeder. Once she had moved to his side, they walked over to the Tenores. "Good afternoon, Mr. Tenore. Hello, Keirianna." Luke said with a polite smile. 

The girl looked to her father for reassurance then shyly returned the greeting. "Good afternoon, Master Skywalker, Madam Skywalker. Welcome to our home." Keirianna extended her arm towards the stone dwelling and added, "Please come inside." 

Luke and Mara followed Keirianna into the building and were led into the home's large common room. Syantil Tenore was standing by the mantle while a rather frail looking, elderly woman was seated in the large wooden rocking chair. Syantil stepped forward and looked intently at the gray haired woman. "Grandmother, this is Master Skywalker and his wife, Mara." Shifting her gaze to Luke, she added, "Master Skywalker, this is my grandmother, Leamona Cheliant Halcyon." 

"Master Skywalker, it is an honor to meet you," the woman said in a thready voice. She attempted to rise but Luke moved quickly to rest on his haunches in front of her chair. 

"The honor is mine, Madam Halcyon, and please call me Luke," he said in reply. 

Leamona reached out a weathered hand and rested it on Luke's cheek. "I see so much of young Anakin in you. Your eyes hold the same mixture of zest for life and compassion that shone in his. He was a generous and giving young man." 

Emotion threatened to overtake him as her words registered in his heart. For so long he had dreamed of meeting someone who could tell him about his father: Anakin Skywalker, the man that existed before the Darkness warped him into Darth Vader. "Tell me about him, please," he entreated as he looked into that aged face. He was so intently focused on her that he failed to notice Madam Tenore motioning the others into another room. 

"I will begin by telling you about the first time I actually met your father, Luke," Leamona said softly. "He was sixteen the first time that he came to visit for a few days with Obi-Wan."

Luke's mind was racing. "How well did you know my father and Obi-Wan?" Did they visit you often? Did you ever…" 

Luke stopped in mid-sentence as Leamona chuckled softly. "Luke, have a seat and I'll tell the story. You can ask as many questions as you want when I'm done." 

Luke rose from his haunches and sat on the small sofa. He took a deep breath to calm himself, clasped his hands in his lap and smiled. 

Leamona smiled back and began to speak. "It was a warm summer morning and the breeze was coming in the kitchen window as I worked…"

**********

The sound of a speeder driving up to the house pulled Leamona's attention from the vegetables she was preparing. She put down the small paring knife, wiped her hands on her tunic and walked into the yard. Her husband, Roneid, came around from the side of building, drawn by the sound as she had been. Smiles blossomed on both of their faces as the speeder came to a halt and its occupants jumped out. 

Roneid was the first to reach the pair. "Obi-Wan and Anakin, what are you doing here?"

A matching smile shone on the face and in the grey-green eyes of the Jedi Knight standing before him. "Not quite the greeting we expected, is it my Padawan?" he said dryly to his young companion. Obi-Wan nevertheless moved forward and clasped the hand extended to him firmly. "The Council granted us a few days off and you did say we were always welcome." 

Roneid pulled the younger man into a hug. "It's wonderful to see you, Obi-Wan." When he released him, he turned to the teenager and ruffled his short blond locks. "Haven't stopped growing yet, I see. In another year you'll be taller than your Master, Anakin." 

"Hopefully, Master Halcyon," Anakin replied with a smirk.

Obi-Wan grabbed the end of the blond padawan braid and yanked lightly. "You may end up being taller than I am but I plan on being able to run you around the salles for quite a few years yet." 

"Yes Master," Anakin replied with a grin that belied his words. 

"Your legs got used to longer strides during your years at Qui-Gon's side, so it won't take much for you to adjust to keep up, Kenobi," Roneid said lightly. The expression of pain that passed over the Knight's face made him regret his choice of words. He placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder but saw Obi-Wan use his years of experience in hiding the pain of that loss to push it away readily. 

Obi-Wan walked to Leamona's side and hugged her warmly. When he stepped back, he motioned for Anakin to join him. "Leamona, this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Padawan, this is Master Halcyon's wife, Leamona." 

Anakin bowed formally at the older woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Thank you for opening your home to us." 

"Hello Anakin. It's wonderful to meet you at last," Leamona said. She grabbed the teenager's arm and led him towards the house. "So, Anakin, do you have any good gossip about your Master?" 

"They'll be best buddies by the end of the day," Roneid said with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan glanced fondly at his apprentice as he followed Leamona into the house. "She'll be good for him. He still misses his mother terribly at times." His expression darkened as he met Roneid's gaze. "Maybe Qui-Gon was wrong and the Council was right. He is still struggling with adjusting to a padawan's life even after almost seven years. His memories of his past life with its many injustices are still strong. " He took a deep breath then added in a whisper, "Or maybe he just needs a stronger, less emotionally damaged person for a Master." 

Roneid put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and looked at him intently. "Your Master would be very proud of you, Obi-Wan and you should be proud of yourself. You took a nine year old boy who never had the advantage of living an initiate's life at the Temple and have molded him into a talented padawan." He tugged him forward as he started towards the door. "Now, let's go in and get comfortable. I want to hear all the news from Coruscant." 

They entered the house to find Leamona and Anakin seated in the common room, talking softly. Roneid and Obi-Wan joined them and the conversation was in full motion. They shared news of the Temple, giving Roneid the opportunity to hear about many of his friends and yearmates. Leamona left them for a short time to prepare noon meal and tea and called them all into the dining room when it was ready. 

The conversation continued at the table until mid afternoon when the inactivity of the day started wearing on Anakin. Roneid watched as the teenager almost bounced in his seat, restless energy fighting to erupt from his body. He took pity on the young man and stood up. "How about a bit of sparring, Padawan Skywalker. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity and I'd like to see how much your Master has managed to warp your style into those haughty aerobatics he is so fond of." 

Anakin just about flew from his chair at the man's words only composing himself after a stern look from his Master. "I would be honored, Master Halcyon," he replied with a low bow. 

Obi-Wan pushed his chair back and stood as well. "You should have no trouble besting that old relic, Padawan." He ruffled the boy's hair and motioned him towards the door. 

"The cunning of age will win over the stamina of youth every time, Kenobi," Roneid laughed. "I'll take you on once I'm through with the boy." 

"Make sure you your tire out Master Halcyon sufficiently, Padawan," Obi-Wan tossed back with a smirk. "Otherwise you will be doing countless hours of serenity exercises in the next few days." His sparkling green eyes were the only hint at the amusement behind his words. 

"Master, you wouldn't?" Anakin groaned as he looked back at his Master from the doorway. The wave of affection that came over their bond was more than enough to reassure him. 

"Coming Leamona?" Obi-Wan asked as he reached the door.

"You boys go and play. I have things to attend to," Leamona replied with a smile. "Just be sure you allow enough time to shower after your exertions. I don't allow sweaty Jedi at my table." 

Leamona entered the kitchen area and gathered the items she would need to cook tonight's meal. She smiled as she heard the laughter and banter that floated in on the afternoon breeze. She was thankful that the window faced the outside training area and watched as the three Jedi moved through a series of stretches and warm ups. Her food preparation was completed absently as she watched her husband and Anakin move into sparring stance. The vegetables before her were soon forgotten as she became engrossed in the mock battle that was occurring outside. The opportunity to watch her husband flow through the intricate movements came so seldom that all else was put aside as she moved to stand in the doorway to get a better view. 

Roneid's moves were strong and powerful, like a river cutting through solid rock. He fought with an economy of motion, poised and ready but holding his movements until that final instant of necessity. He had trained under the same saber master as Qui-Gon during their years at the Temple and it was very evident in his fighting style. She recalled many semi-playful matches fought on the same expanse of grass years ago when Qui-Gon would come visit with his own apprentice. Qui-Gon usually won eventually but the matches were a sight of grace and beauty in themselves to behold. 

Anakin, on the other hand, fought with the intensity of youth. His motions were quick and aggressive, wanting to draw his more grounded partner into his battle style. He completed the bold aerial moves, jumps, flips and somersaults, in much the same way as his Master had before him. In her mind's eye, she could envision Obi-Wan's aerobatic style in the exhibitions she had witnessed years before between the then padawan and his own Master. 

She stifled at laugh at the look of indignity on Anakin's face when Roneid finally took the offensive and disarmed him. The boy was sprawled out on his back, Roneid's yellow blade millimeters from his throat and his blade kicked harmlessly to his Master's feet. "I concede, Master," she heard the young voice ground out reluctantly. She watched as Roneid held out his hand and drew the young man to his feet. "Well fought, Anakin," she heard her husband say warmly. "There is absolutely no doubt that you are Kenobi's student." 

Leamona watched the blue eyes light with pride as Anakin drew himself to his full height and bowed formally before Roneid. "Thank you, Master Halcyon. You honor me by sharing your teachings." She watched the flicker of regret pass over her husband's face as he gave the formal reply. "I am honored to have the opportunity to teach you." She saw Obi-Wan tussle the blond spiky hair and speak in soft tones as he moved to a position in front of Roneid. With a slight bow, she heard him say, "Ready, Master?" as he held his unlit saber loosely in his right hand. 

In a blur of motion, the battle began. Both men moved instinctively and Obi-Wan's green blade clashed steadily with Roneid's yellow one. The fluidity of the pattern became more of a dance than a sparring session. Obi-Wan had lost none of the athletic ability he had possessed as a younger man but he had melded those aerobatic movements with Qui-Gon's more grounded style. She watched as the two men settled deeply into the Force and became lost in the flow of the battle. Thrust, parry, block, thrust. It went on and on, her husband expending much more energy this time to keep pace with the younger Knight's movements. 

Suddenly a look of horror came over Obi-Wan's face and he disengaged his saber and dropped to his knees. Anakin was instantly at his side as Roneid glanced back towards the kitchen with a look of utter confusion. She moved a couple steps closer in order to hear the faint words that were being exchanged. "Sorry…that opening…Sith…Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan put up his hand as he breathed in deep gasps of air. Pain was openly displayed on Obi-Wan's face and she knew he would not want his padawan to see what he would consider a weakness. "Anakin, could you help me with something?" 

Anakin looked questioningly at his Master but Obi-Wan motioned him towards the house. "Go on, Padawan. I'm fine. I'll join you in a few moments." 

Leamona watched the interaction between her husband and Obi-Wan as Anakin came to her side. She would ask Roneid later what had caused that reaction. With a final glance at the men, she placed her arm around the young man's shoulders and directed him into the kitchen. Once inside she motioned Anakin to sit. "Are you okay?" 

"You'd think after seven years, the pain wouldn't still be that strong," Anakin said softly. He peered out the open door at the auburn haired man now sitting cross-legged on the ground. "That's why I know I can't ask him to go there," he whispered. 

The pain in those blue eyes matched that of the man outside. She moved closer to the young man. "Can't ask him to go where, Anakin?" When no answer was forthcoming, she changed the question. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"Can't. Not now anyway," Anakin replied. He stood up and looked intently at her. "Unless you need me for something, I think I'll shower and change for dinner," he said politely. When she nodded, he left the room.

Leamona went back to her dinner preparations with a heavy heart. She knew that Obi-Wan cared deeply for his apprentice, loving him the way a parent loved a child. Anakin's early insecurity and hero worship of his Master had developed into a strong relationship with a deep level of trust and respect. But they both carried deep scars that they fought to hide from each other instead of sharing their burden. She would talk to Roneid about this later. There had to be a way to help them. 

She lost track of their whereabouts as she focused on her meal preparation. When Roneid came into the kitchen some time later, she asked about the others. "Obi-Wan is in the back garden meditating and Anakin is sitting under a tree out front studying. Would you like me to call them for dinner?" he asked. 

"What happened out there? Is Obi-Wan okay," Leamona asked in concern. 

"He'll be fine. It seems I had maneuvered myself into the same defensive opening that contributed to Qui-Gon's death. I'll explain more later," Roneid replied. Noticing that his wife was starting to spoon food into serving bowls, he went off to gather their guests for dinner. 

The rest of the evening went much like the earlier part of the day. The four of them enjoyed the wonderful meal that Leamona had prepared and spent the later part of the evening in pleasant conversation. Breakfast the following morning followed the same pattern. It wasn't until later that morning, when Roneid and Obi-Wan had gone off to Corellian Temple to meet with one of Obi-Wan's yearmates, that Leamona had the opportunity to speak privately with Anakin. The pain that he had so openly displayed was now stoically hidden. But if she wanted to help him, she would have to get him to open up again. 

Leamona gathered a glass of juice and a plate of cookies that she had no doubt would be welcome by the growing boy and entered the common room. "What are you reading?" she asked as she placed the glass and plate on the table beside him. 

"Level one - Astronavigation," Anakin replied. "I've been studying the course materials with a little help from my Master. He says that if I can pass the upcoming exam in the top twenty percent of the class, he'll sign me off and I can enroll in level two." 

"You are very committed to your studies, Anakin," Leamona observed. "You've been studying non-stop since after breakfast. Maybe you should take a short break," she added pointing to the cookies before him. 

Anakin dropped the reader on the table as he reached for a cookie. His eyes widened as the combination of melted chocolate and warm dough exploded in his mouth. "These are wizard," he exclaimed as he reached for another. 

"Glad you like them," Leamona chuckled as she picked up a golden circle. "There is another plate of them in the kitchen but we should at least save a few for Roneid and Obi-Wan." 

"They don't have to know that you baked them," Anakin said conspiratorially. He made short work of the one in his hand and grabbed two others. 

Seeing signs of the relaxed and outgoing youth that had been so evident before the sparring match, Leamona decided that it was time to push a bit. "Yesterday, after the sparring match, you said something about not being able to asking him to go there," she began. "I gather you were taking about Obi-Wan but I don't understand your reluctance. It's obvious that your Master cares deeply for you and that you love and respect him in return. There isn't anything that Obi-Wan would be unwilling to do for you if it was within his power." With that comment hanging in the air between them, she sat back and watched her young companion. His emotions were visible but he sat silently, as if unable to put his feelings into words. She had just about given up on him, when he spoke. 

"I met the woman I know I am destined to spend my life with when I was still a slave on Tatooine," Anakin said softly. "At first I thought she was just one of the queen's handmaidens and was rather shocked to find that Padme was really Queen Amidala in disguise." His eyes clouded over as if he had fallen into the memory. "I asked her if she was an angel. She was so beautiful but also so caring and concerned. We saw each other rarely during my first few years at Temple but managed to keep in touch nonetheless. Two years ago she came to Coruscant to visit. I asked her then if she would wait for me until I finished my training and to my joy she agreed." 

She had heard this story in great detail from Roneid a while back so when Anakin stopped, she prodded him along. "It's a wondrous thing to realize you love someone that deeply from the first moment you meet them. Queen Amidala must be a remarkable young woman." 

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm worthy of Dala's love," Anakin replied in a dreamy voice. 

"You are," Leamona answered, "but I still don't see what the problem is?" 

"During the past few years, many suitors have come to Naboo trying to win the hand of the Queen," Anakin explained. "She has tried to graciously dismiss them without explanation but her lack of an official commitment had made it difficult. I'm now old enough, since turning sixteen two months ago, for her to officially declare me her consort and be rid of those bothersome suitors once and for all. But in order for her to do that, I would have to go to Naboo and be presented to the royal court." 

The blue eyes staring at her were filled with a mix of longing and pain. "Has your Master refused to allow you to do this?" Leamona asked gently.

"I haven't asked him," Anakin replied blandly. "I want my Master to be the one to present me to the court. He and Dala are the two most important people in my life. I don't really understand why he reacts so strongly to memories of Master Qui-Gon after all these years. But because of his reactions, I know that going back to Naboo would be excruciating for him and I'm not willing to cause him that kind of pain." 

Leamona looked intently at the young man as her mind raced for a way to convince him that he could ask this of his Master. She could see that a direct line of debate would not work so she opted for another path. "How much has your Master told you about his relationship with Qui-Gon?"

"He has told me many stories about his time as an apprentice," Anakin began. "He has used many of the missions he went on with Qui-Gon while he was my age as examples for my lessons. But he gets very somber when I ask him about his last few years as a padawan." 

"You don't know why he is reluctant to talk about that time?" she asked. While waiting for his reply, she reviewed the things Roneid had told her or that she had learned on her own about the relationship between the two men. When Anakin shook his head, Leamona decided that maybe it was time for the young man to learn. 

"Anakin, I am going to take it upon myself to explain a few things about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon," Leamona said. "Some of the things I will share with you are very personal and I need your word that you will respect that and not share them with anyone. Do you agree?"

"You have my word," Anakin vowed, "but maybe Master Obi-Wan does not want me to know about their relationship?" 

"I'm sure that is not the case," Leamona replied. "It's more likely that it's just too difficult for him to talk about it. Their relationship those last couple of years was much more than that of only Master and Padawan." At Anakin's bewildered look, she explained. "As Obi-Wan moved from his adolescence into adulthood, he found that his feelings for his Master were changing. The love and respect that he had for his teacher was evolving to include desire and romantic love. Even though he shared those feelings, Qui-Gon gently discouraged Obi-Wan when he first spoke of his changing feelings. He was aware that there could be many problems inherent with the growing attraction between them, citing the great disparity in their ages and his commitment to the younger man's training as the two major ones. Finally, about two years before Qui-Gon's death, he agreed to appear before the Council with Obi-Wan to have the validity of their mutating bond confirmed. Master Yaddle confirmed that they did have the beginning stages of a lifebond." 

Anakin just stared at Leamona, unable to believe what he was hearing. "They were bonded?" he repeated softly. 

"Yes," Leamona replied. "After much discussion, the Council allowed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to pursue the more intimate aspects of their relationship. Even though Obi-Wan was twenty-three and an adult, the Council had to be sure that the changes wouldn't negatively affect his training. When the pair left for the mission to Naboo, only the final stage of their lifebond remained to be completed. Qui-Gon was adamant that he would only go through that final stage once Obi-Wan was knighted and they could come together as equals." 

"Then Qui-Gon died before they could complete the final bonding," Anakin said in an emotion-tinged voice. He blinked rapidly trying to keep the wetness from escaping his eyes. "Now I understand why my Master has had such a difficult time since Master Qui-Gon's death. He lost not only his Master but also his bonded mate." A shiver ran through him as he imagined losing either his Master or Amidala. Losing both would be absolutely unbearable. "Thank you for explain this to me. Now that I understand more, maybe I can find some way to help lessen the pain." 

"The love and caring you show your Master helps him a great deal, Anakin," Leamona replied softly. "Continue to show him how much he means to you but that is not why I told you about their relationship. Obi-Wan wants you to be happy with Amidala. Ask him to accompany you to Naboo. I can almost guarantee that he will be happy to do this for you." 

The sound of voices coming from the yard caught Anakin's attention. He got up and stood before Leamona and when she stood he pulled her into a quick hug. "I will meditate on the things you've told me. It explains so much about my Master. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough for helping me with this." 

Leamona returned the hug then drop a motherly kiss on the boys' forehead. "Just think about what I said, Anakin, and be happy. That will be thanks enough." 

Anakin gave her a bright smile before turning to greet the two men entering the room. "Master Halcyon, my Master, how was your visit to the Temple?"

"Your Master still hasn't outgrown his penchant for getting into trouble, Anakin," Roneid chuckled. 

"How was I suppose to know that Mace was visiting and in the refectory when I was telling Reft about that council session," Obi-Wan answered defensively. 

Anakin rolled his eyes as he started to laugh. "Doing impressions of Master Windu again?"

"Master Halcyon could have warned me when he saw him enter the room," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"And miss the look of outrage on his face and the embarrassment on yours," Roneid laughed. "Not on your life, my friend. There is too little entertainment around here for me to do that." He walked over and put his arm around Anakin's shoulders. "Maybe you could relate some of the other amusing anticdotes that your Master has been involved in?" he said conspiratorially. "It's been a while since I had such a good laugh as this morning." 

"Padawan," Obi-Wan said sternly.

If he had any second thought about how to answer, the glare his Master speared him with melted them. "It is a padawan's duty to always protect his Master from any form of danger, Master Halcyon," Anakin replied trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"You've taught him well, Kenobi," Roneid said with a smirk. "But I'm not a Master for nothing. I'll find a way to get the information." 

Obi-Wan ignored his friend's teasing and turned to his apprentice. "I think we have enough time to spar before dinner. Interested, Padawan?" 

Yes, Master," Anakin replied enthusiastically. He tossed an apologetic glance at the older Jedi as he followed his Master from the room. 

**********

Leamona watched Luke's expressive blue eyes as she finished the condensed version of the story. "Obi-Wan and your father stayed with us for a few more days. I got a letter from Anakin a few weeks later. He and his Master had just finished a short mission and were heading to Naboo."

"Did Obi-Wan present him to the court? Did my father marry the Queen? " Luke asked softly. 

"Yes, to both of your questions, Luke," Leamona replied. "Anakin told me in his letter that he spoke to Obi-Wan about presenting him as Amidala's consort during their return trip to Coruscant. As I expected, Obi-Wan was happy to do this for him even if it meant having to go back to Naboo." 

"There is so much about my father and about the Jedi order that I'll never know," Luke said in an emotional voice. "You don't know how much it means to me to be able to hear this story. From what you have said, it sounds like my father and Obi-Wan were very close." 

"The relationship between a master and his padawan is very special," Leamona explained. "Your father and Obi-Wan were together for almost fifteen years." A faraway look shone in her eyes and her expression became very pensive as she sat silently for a few moments. "I never knew until a few years ago that Anakin had turned and become Vader or that Obi-Wan had survived the purges. I'm amazed that he was able to live through the pain of that betrayal and stay hidden all those years." 

It was Luke's turn to look pensive. "Sometimes I wonder if my father looked very hard for him. He gave his life to save me on Endor. There was still good in him." 

"You could be right, Luke," Leamona said. "I always wondered how Kali and I escaped detection when almost every Jedi family I was aware of vanished without a trace. Maybe because of our friendship, Anakin never hunted very hard for us either." 

Luke closed his eyes and allowed the Force to flow through him as he pondered her words. The rightness of their conclusion pulsed through him and he could almost feel an echo of his father's spirit joining with it. When he opened his eyes to look back at Madam Halcyon, he could see the exhaustion radiating from her. Although he had hundreds of questions crying to be answered, now was not the time. Standing, he walked over to her chair and again lowered himself to rest on his haunches. "Thank you for sharing this memory with me. It means more to me than you could ever know." Taking her hand in his, he continued. "But I can see that talking to me has been very taxing for you. You must rest now."

Leamona chuckled softly as she nodded. "As reluctant as I am to admit it, this old body needs to be coddled constantly. Stay and join us for late meal and after my rest I will try to answer some of your questions." 

Without any visible signal, Syantil came into the room and helped her grandmother to her feet. Caring and concern flowed through the motions conducted with the ease of someone who cared for another in the light of love rather than the weight of duty. 

"Rest well," Luke said as he sent a wave of healing energy into the frail body. He stared at the elderly Madam Halcyon with a mixture of awe and disbelief as she left the room. In the over fifteen years since his father had sacrificed himself so that he would live on the second Death Star, he had never before met anyone who admitted to knowing Anakin Skywalker. This glimpse into his father's life was very precious and he hoped he would have the opportunity to learn more about him. 

Luke looked away to see Mara looking at him intently. Sending a wash of love over their bond, he pushed away his thoughts of Anakin and turned to the young woman who looked at him so expectantly. "Well Keirianna, is there something you would like to do or questions you would like me to answer while your great-grandmother rests?" When she nodded shyly, he placed one hand around her shoulder and grasped Mara's hand with the other and led them into the yard. 

Reaching a grassy area beneath a large fruit tree, Luke dropped gracefully into a cross-legged seated position. Mara mimicked his pose and after a bit of hesitation, Keirianna also sat across from him. Images of Obi-Wan and his father sparring in a grassy arena flowed unbiddened into his mind, echoes imparted from Madam Halcyon's story no doubt. Allowing them to play silently in a secluded corner of his consciousness, he focused the rest of his attention on the young student before him. In his most patient Master voice, he asked, "So tell me, young padawan, what is it you would like to know?" 

The end. 


End file.
